The Kisa Notes
by IsabelleArcher247
Summary: A girl named Ebony is a college student with a Death Note. She craves popularity and will do anything to get it even if that means killing. She meets Light AND L and learns the true identity of both. The question is, will she help Light with his attempted take over? Or will she help L capture Kira? Its my first fanfic so enjoy! (It's going to be rate M for violence and language)
1. Chapter 1

_Rule: The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

I flipped on the television and flopped on my bed tossing the black notebook to the side. I was a first year college student with too much time on my hands. I flipped through the channels until I found the news.

"_Three of Japan's most wanted were found today outside of a supermarket. Nearby witnesses confirmed that they had walked up to the store entrance with guns in hand before shooting themselves in the head."_

I clicked it off.

The police weren't suspicious yet. This surprised me. Why wouldn't they be suspicious? Every three days three more people died. They kept writing me off as a suicide. I rolled over and grabbed the Death Note off the floor. Even though I lived in a dorm by myself I still had people over all the time. I cleverly disguised the note as a frilly diary complete with a lock. I wore the key around my neck on a little pink ribbon. Being the popular girl I was, my new "fashion statement" had started a trend. Suddenly everyone was wearing keys as jewelry. I checked my watch, I needed to leave now to get to classes on time. I looked in the mirror and quickly put my red curly hair in a side braid and pushed my bangs out of my aquamarine eyes. The newspaper still had Kira all over the front page but something caught my eye, _Three Days, Three Lives: Is This Suicide or a Second Kira?_

I smiled to myself. I made a headline. Kira had his style, I had mine. Hopefully the press would figure that out and then EVERYONE would know my name. It wouldn't be too much longer before it was clear that a second murderer was in town.

"I've never seen a human kill in a pattern like this before." the Shinigami's red wings flapped silently next to me. The Death God was disturbing and fairly quiet. He rarely spoke when he didn't have anything of great importance to say. He had a giant skull covering his head that resembled a large carnivorous bird. His body resembled that of a normal human man other than his abnormally long fingers which were easily twice as long as his palms. He wore red torn up pants the same color as his wings, a black shirt and skull decorations everywhere. He was supposedly one of the least disturbing looking Shinigami in the realm so when most human's saw him they didn't freak out... too much.

"Well, you've never met a human like me," I flicked my ponytail back and put a bounce in my step, I had just reached campus and couldn't look anything but cheerful. Suddenly I fell down, my hand instinctively went to my neck where my key was. I looked up to see who had bumped me over. Light Yagami was standing over me, hand extended.

"I'm so terribly sorry. I must have not have seen you there," I took his hand, let him help me up and smiled.

"It's alright."

"I don't believe we've met. What is your name?" my blood ran cold. I always hated having my name asked for. I had recieved my Death Note in America and had been going by an alias ever since but still, what if I forgot and told someone my true name by accident? There must be more than one Death Note out in the world. I couldn't be the only one. Kira was proof of that.

"Archer. Ebony Archer," I shifted into a more relaxed looking position. I had become the expert on avoiding suspicion. Highschool I had been the wild child who was always throwing parties but all the parents loved. I learned how to frame people even when got red handed. Getting out of trouble was never an issue for me. Parents always loved me because I always knew what to say. Avoiding Suspicion, thats my specialty. Lying, cheating, stealing, breaking, killing my way out of trouble. It came naturally.

"I am Light Yagami. Pleased to meet you." We made brief small talk before rushing off our seperate ways. Something about the way he stood, the way he behaved, it was almost too normal. He reminded me of myself in that way. I looked up then absent mindedly around the class. There were a few bullies in the back silently and subtly picking on a girl who had obviously had no sleep. She probably had family problems. I wrote down the name of one of the boys. 3 days from now he would walk into a subway with two others and shoot himself in the head after screaming a name. My name. My murderer name, the name that would soon be making headlines: Kisa.


	2. Chapter 2: The Death of Three

Hey everybody! So I'm really excited because I went and talked to my bestfriend (Beautifulriver1098, if you like Full Metal Alchemist or Naruto check out her stories!) and she helped me come up with a brilliant story line for my story (dangit now I want to give spoilers :( but anyway) You'll be hearing a lot of crossover references between our main characters in eachother's stories. It'll be fun and here is my next chapter, read and enjoy!

_Rule: This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

I was sitting on my bed, my chin resting on my knees across from from my best friend from America, Lunace Maldonato. We had gone through my sophmore year of highschool together before she went off to college. Even though we're only a year apart in age, our birthdays made us two grades apart. She became a detective and I found the Death Note. She had worked several larger cases in the U.S.A. under the same man working the Kira case.

L.

I absently pulled my "diary" closer to me. As sad as it was there was a chance I would need to use it.

"So Azalea! You never got ahold of me after you left for school here. What have you been upto?"

"Oh you know," I subtly pushed the note under my aquamarine pillows, "nothing much, just studying and what-not. By the way, could you call me Ebony?"

"Right, you're a nerd," she laughed making her long wavy brown hair shake, "Wait, why do you want me to call you Ebony?"

"Why not? I like that name and everyone here calls me that. I'm not sure anyone even knows my real name."

"Ok then." Lunace was used to my strange requests by now and didn't further question me.

"So what brought you over here?"

"To Japan? Wouldn't you have figured that out by now, shorty?"

"Oh, you're working the Kira case?"

"Its a secret. L hired me personally."

"He hired you personally?" I fell over and looked at the ceiling, the shinigami came over and sat on the edge of my bed.

"What will you do now? If she gets too involved in the Kira case you might have to kill her."

"No, Kira would do that," the shinigami dissapeared again and Lunace looked at me quizzically.

"Kira would do what?"

"Oh you heard that? Sorry I've been following the case too," it wasn't a complete lie, "I was just wondering. What would happen if there were, say, multiple people like Kira?" I rolled back up to sitting, "What would happen then? What if there were second killer?"

"I never thought of that."

"Most people don't. But think about it! Do you really think the three suicides every three days is REALLY just a group of suicides? It certainly isn't Kira's style. No, Kira kills by heart attack. I'm not sure how he gets his victims to have heart attacks but he does. Think about it, mass murder through suicide? Or would that even still count as a suicide?"

Her phone went off. "Sorry, gotta take this, it's from the boss," she opened her phone, "Three more? They all yelled the same name? An accomplice? I see. I won't speak a word of it to anyone." She snapped the phone shut and shoved it back in her pocket, "I have to go, you were right. It's exactly three days after the last self-shootings and three more died. Screaming. Its a secret though." She winked and left

I jumped up and switched on the television. The daily news began reporting. Three more dead, I was starting to like this mysterious Kisa. I opened the door and walked out of my dorm and over to the library. Looking around I noticed that the only empty seat was next to Light. He was in the middle of a silent but heated discussion with a man next to him. The man had dark blue-grey hair and blue-grey eyes. He was pale and was sitting in a fashion that resembled a monkey. The difference between the man and Light was shocking. Polar opposites in appearance but visibly the same in intelligence. I walked over and sat down, the conversation came to a halt and they both began to take notes as if nothing had happened. The blue haired man held his pencil between two fingers, delicately scribbling on the page. Light was writing furiously but with great precision, sending crushed pencil lead flying all over the desk yet never ripping the paper. It was a hilarious spectacle to watch them both write so strangely. I sighed and looked at my paper. Why should I have to take the test? The teacher could always mysteriously die. I sighed, that would be a misuse of the death note. I stood up and began looking around the library for the book I had been looking for. The whispered debate started up again, both men shoving turning ever so slightly to face each other, every so often the blue haired guy would look around, he almost appeared bored yet nervous, or like he hadn't slept in weeks. I pulled out my book and several others, casually flipping through the pages. I inched closer to catch snippets of the conversation.

"If I were..."

"Kira... the task force... you were the only one to know..." The blue haired man rubbed his feet together as he spoke in a monotone voice.

"But Kira would..."

"I... 8%"

Finally I decided to walk over. I set down my books and pulled out a page from my death note, Meet me outside in five minutes. I stood up knocking over Light's textbooks in the process. "Woops!" I grinned flirtatiously and helped him pick them up, slipping the note inside the front cover as noticeably as possible. He started opening the textbook as I left.

"I have a girlfriend."

"I didn't ask you over here to ask you out," intelligent guys are SO arrogant sometimes.

"Oh, my apologies."

"I wanted to show you something."

"Yes?"

"Kurai."

"Hello Light." The Shinigami came into view.

"What is that thing!?" Light backed away in terror, but something about the look on his face made me think he had seen one before.

"A shinigami, come on. Don't play stupid with me." I stepped forward followed by Kurai. I could see the wheels in Light's head turning quickly, trying to devise a plan. "I know you're on the Kira case. I want in."

"You caught me. I'm on the Kira case," he relaxed, not even so much as glancing at the shinigami as he spoke, "I'm on the task force. L hired me himself. We're trying to find and stop Kira."

"Just between you and me," I leaned in and whispered, "I know you're at least involved with Kira," I leaned back and spoke in my usual cheerful sound, "Bye!" I skipped away. The look on his face expressed pure shock.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
